Os Braços de Fred
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: George havia sobrevivo, de certa forma. Mas a dor da perda de Fred nunca seria superada. SEM SLASH COMPLETAMENTE.     PS: final aberto, vocês podem achar que no final o George só sonhou ou acabou morrendo dormindo, taaanto faz.


**N/A:** Essa fanfic foi um _desafio_ que a minha querida Carina lançou para mim, escrever sobre os Gêmeos Weasley. Eu os adoro e também adoro drama, mistura perfeita com o final da Guerra, não acham? E eis o que saiu, ela _disse_ que adorou e espero que ela deixe review pra provar isso *Sim Nini chantageia via N/A* de qualquer forma, ela betou essa, qualquer erro não é minha culpa! Rsrs.

**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertecem, mas amaria se assim fosse sou _completamente_ a favor de _triangulo amoroso._

* * *

**Descansar em paz **_OU_** Os Braços de Fred**

* * *

George andou pela Toca tentando não fazer barulho para que não acordasse seus pais ou irmãos.

A verdade de certa forma faria sua mãe chorar e seu pai ficar transtornado, não podia fazer nada por eles além de esconder o que sentia cada vez que entrava em seu quarto e via as duas camas ali.

Era como se a casa gritasse a falta de seu gêmeo. George se lembrava de cada momento que passara com Fred, cada peça, cada brincadeira, cada artigo feito, cada ideia brilhante.

Mas, além de tudo isso, ele sentia em sua alma um buraco tão grande que o fazia ter dificuldades para respirar cada vez que se lembrava do sorriso maroto do irmão, ou do brilho intenso que os olhos azuis de Fred ganhavam quando tinha alguma ideia maluca. Seu peito se comprimia mais e mais e a falta de ar o deixava tonto. Como era possível o mundo continuar sem Fred?

Abriu o alçapão que ele e o gêmeo haviam encontrado ainda crianças, subiu devagar tomando cuidado com o degrau que rangia e logo estava no telhado inclinado da casa. Respirou fundo aspirando o ar puro da noite e olhou para o céu quase praguejando contra as estrelas que pareciam mais brilhantes, justo naquela noite.

O mundo não entendia que não podia haver alegria sem Fred? Que nunca poderia ser igual para ele, George, sem o gêmeo? A metade mais importante da alma de George se fora. Fred e ele sempre sabiam o que o outro pensava, ou sentia, sempre completavam as frases um do outro, não para fazer graça, mas sim porque estavam tão na mesma sintonia que às vezes esqueciam de que não eram a mesma pessoa.

George tinha uma conexão tão grande que no exato momento em que seu irmão partiu deste mundo, ele sentia como se mil cabos de aço que o prendiam à alma de seu gêmeo se partissem. George sentiu tamanha dor que as lágrimas ainda se formavam em seus olhos ao pensar nisso. Ele olhou as estrelas sentindo raiva e ódio, tinha de extravasar a dor em algum lugar.

Ele sentia vontade de gritar até que sua voz sumisse e então se deixar chorar como um bebê, chorar até que partisse e se unisse a seu irmão. Como o mundo podia ser tão cruel e o separar de Fred? Porque ele não morrera junto do gêmeo, ou mesmo depois, ou antes dele? Ou no lugar dele?

Todos sabiam que Fred era o melhor, então porque ele, George, é quem estava vivo? Como podia isso ser justo? Como esse crime contra a própria vida podia sair impune assim?

George nunca entendeu porque Harry odiava tanto as carruagens de Hogwarts, mas agora ele entendia completamente o sentimento do garoto, porque a cada vez que via uma das malditas criaturas, lembrava-se de que o irmão e tantas outras pessoas especiais haviam morrido.

Remus. Tonks. Dumbledore. Sirius. Colin. Moody. Fred.

Tantas pessoas boas, tantas pessoas que seriam tão grandes e que ajudaram na Guerra contra Voldemort de tantas formas... George sentia uma pontada de dor por cada uma delas, mas principalmente por seu irmão. A dor parecia nunca desaparecer.

Fechou seus olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, contendo com toda sua força um grito de dor que insistia em tentar sair por sua garganta, as lágrimas ardiam em seus olhos. Fred, porque Fred?

Um soluço de dor escapou dos lábios cerrados. Ele trancou os gritos somente com sua força de vontade, porque na verdade tudo que ele queria era gritar e gritar.

_- Vamos fugir. Esta noite mesmo, não aguento mais a Umbridge._

A voz de seu gêmeo veio em sua mente enquanto recordava do quanto ambos odiavam Dolores Umbridge. A mulher era a pior megera que Hogwarts jamais tinha visto, até mesmo Severus Snape era melhor que ela, não que um dia os gêmeos fossem confessar isso.

_- George, olha o que eu achei no meio dos documentos do Filth! Que legal!_

_- É só um pergaminho velho, Fred._

_- Não pode ser, eu sinto magia nele! E se Fo,r podemos transformar em algo legal, só pelo prazer de ter afanado ele do Filth!_

_Os sorrisos de Fred e George eram idênticos. Os gêmeos logo bolavam todas as possibilidade para o misterioso pergaminho._

Um breve sorriso triste saiu dos lábios de George enquanto se lembrava do Mapa do Maroto, mapa este que estava com Harry e, ele sabia que seria bem utilizado.

Ele ainda se lembrava de sua euforia e a de seu irmão quando finalmente descobriram a senha do mapa. Era perfeito! Durante os anos que se seguiram eles sempre pensavam juntos secretamente: "O que os Marotos fariam agora?".

E pensar que eles haviam conhecido dois Marotos! Três se contassem Perebas, ou melhor Pettigrew. George fez uma careta ao se dar conta do que fazia, pensava por ele e por Fred como estava acostumado.

Com quem dividiria suas ideias para a Gemialidades Weasley? Com quem criaria os artigos mais fantásticos e que faziam todos rirem? Quem seria seu parceiro e comparsa?

Ouviu passos nas escadas e ficou tenso, não queria ver ninguém! Porque não podiam deixá-lo em paz?

- George? – a voz suave de Hermione o tirou de seu tão abençoado e amaldiçoado silêncio.

- Sim? – se forçou a responder. Hermione tinha mantido Harry e Rony vivo, pelo menos educação a garota merecia, apesar de ser certinha demais para seu gosto e de Fred. Fechou os olhos, novamente se pegava pensando pelos dois.

- Você está bem? – a pergunta dela o fez querer gargalhar. Se ele estava bem? Como ele poderia estar bem? Como ele poderia estar completo e saudável sem seu amado irmão?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Mione? – foi a única coisa que saiu de seus lábios e sentiu vontade de se bater pela ironia que saiu pingando em cada palavra. Viu Hermione corar de vergonha e abaixar a cabeça, e se sentiu mal.

- Desculpe, eu sei que não está bem... Mas é que... – a garota não sabia o que dizer.

- Não me pergunte o que não se pode ser respondido com a verdade, Hermione. Eu não gostaria de mentir para você. – forçou um sorriso para que suas palavras fossem interpretadas como brincadeira.

Funcionou, George quase fechou os olhos aliviado, e então um pensamento triste chegou como um raio à sua mente: _Fred nunca teria acreditado ou caído nessa, ele saberia..._

_Mas Hermione não é Fred_. – Uma voz inteligente em sua cabeça respondeu prontamente.

- George, você devia descer... Dormir... – a voz de Hermione mais uma vez o tirou de suas divagações e ele quase amaldiçoou a menina. Que mal havia em querer sofrer sozinho? Estava cansado de fingir que estava bem!

- Daqui a pouco vou... Rony deve estar te procurando, Mione. – respondeu fingindo fazer graça para que Hermione saísse logo. A garota sorriu de lado e bagunçou seu cabelo.

- Boa noite, George. – ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha antes de sair e fechar o alçapão.

_- George você não sabe a ideia maravilhosa que tive! Ela vai revolucionar o mundo, mudar tudo que todos conhecem! Eu nem mesmo sei como os Marotos nunca pensaram nisso!_

_George ri da expressão de seu irmão já sentindo a linha dos pensamentos do gêmeo, era realmente uma boa ideia._

_- Me conte da ideia maravilhosa! – disse mesmo que de certa forma já soubesse o que era._

_- É a ideia... – começou Fred._

_- Mais fantástica... – disse George sorrindo també,m contagiado pela alegria do irmão._

_- De todo o mundo! – terminou Fred sorrindo maroto. – Fogos de artificio com vida própria! Por exemplo, dragões que voam e rodeiam quem escolhemos, e soltam fogo que poderiam ser outros fogos! Não é perfeito?_

_- Sim, é genial! _

Lágrimas escapam dos olhos de George, cada vez mais é mais difícil suportar a dor de perder seu gêmeo, aquele com quem tinha uma ligação tão especial.

Ninguém entendia a complexidade da coisa, ninguém podia dizer realmente o que ele sentia, o tamanho da dor que afligia seu peito. Nada poderia, em momento algum, tomar o lugar de Fred em seu coração.

Não que alguém já houvesse tentado. Se tivesse, com certeza George não deixaria barato, _ninguém_ poderia substituir Fred.

A ligação entre gêmeos era algo tão especial e tão puro, tão cru e às vezes dolorido, que ninguém além de quem tinha essa ligação entendia. Muitos achavam que irmãos gêmeos eram mais unidos que irmãos normais e às vezes isso era verdade, mas gêmeos unidos tinham bem mais que apenas uma amizade, tinham uma ligação, tinham um elo, algo que os tornava diferentes de todos os outros.

Fred e George eram a mesma pessoa, eram a mistura e a repartição de um mesmo ser, ambos eram a mesma criatura até que a natureza decidiu que deveriam ser separados ainda dentro do ventre de Molly, mas mesmo separados ambos sabiam, instintivamente, que eram as duas metades de uma mesma pessoa, um mesmo alguém que teria sido tão especial e complexo que ninguém nunca o entenderia completamente.

Quando eram crianças, Fred e George sofriam com pesadelos – tinham muita criatividade e está era gasta em sonhos fantásticos – e como dividiam o mesmo quarto, assim que um começava a ficar inquieto o outro acordava e então de noite sussurravam os sonhos e um sempre ia para a cama do outro e se abraçavam a noite inteira.

_- Sempre vamos manter os monstros longe, não é, George? Juntos podemos fazer qualquer coisa!_

A noite em que Fred lhe sussurra aquela frase fora uma em que ele tivera um pesadelo muito vívido. George sentia uma culpa terrível por não lembrar o pesadelo de seu irmão.

_- Não importa no final das contas, Geh... É só um sonho não é? E além do mais, você vai me proteger de todas as coisas ruins... Eu sei que vai_.

A culpa ainda o percorria ao pensar que na verdade não pudera proteger o irmão de todas as coisas ruins. Se tivesse feito este trabalho com êxito, Fred ainda estaria ali.

Abaixou a cabeça e a culpa mais uma vez o tomava como milhares de socos. Soluçou alto, não se importando mais com o barulho. Afinal, de que importava se acordasse todos, se no final das contas sempre diria que estava bem? Se continuaria mentindo até que se juntasse a Fred?

A Guerra havia dado um medo terrível da morte para todos que nela estavam presentes, mas nele, a Guerra, a perspectiva de morte, só o acalmava e resignava. Não lutaria quando seu momento chegasse. Ele o aceitaria placidamente. George sorriria e abriria seus braços para a morte, que ele sabia, teria cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis, teria o rosto de Fred. Ele sabia que quando se fosse, ambos estariam juntos novamente e isso o confortava.

George esperava a morte quase ansioso. Ele amava a mãe, o pai, os irmãos, Harry, Hermione, Minerva, todos que haviam sobrevivido, mas não via maneira d o mundo voltar a ser diversão e felicidade sem sua fonte de alegria e inspiração.

Como sorriria sem Fred? Como não sentiria a culpa a cada vez que respirasse e sentisse a felicidade tomar seu corpo? Como poderia continuar? Como poderia ser _feliz_ se não havia motivos de felicidade?

George se sentia cada vez mais quebrado, mais errado, mais incompleto.

Era como se nado do que ele tentasse pudesse lhe ajudar. Nada, no final das contas, traria Fred _de volta_. Ele estava morto e por mais que o pensamento doesse, George o aceitava.

George também aceitava que sua hora estava próxima.

Levantou sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo que o Sol nascia, observou com certa reverencia aquele fenômeno que não via muitas vezes, o nascer lento do Sol. Ouviu a movimentação da casa começar e o Sol subir lentamente. Sorriu calmo, estava em paz agora.

George saiu do telhado com cuidado e entrou no quarto que sempre dividiu com Fred, olhou para a cama de seu irmão e viu um frasco na mesinha de cabeceira.

_Poção do Sono-Sem-Sonhos._

Precisava dela. Sentou na cama do irmão e abriu a tampa da poção, tomou-a devagar, sentindo o líquido viscoso descer por sua garganta. Deitou na cama e se cobriu com o cobertor que ainda guardava o cheiro de Fred, aspirou com força, tentando manter este doce aroma em sua mente.

Sorriu enquanto sentia a inconsciência o cobrar. Ao contrário do que a poção dizia, George sonharia.

Teria sonhos brilhantes, onde ele e o irmão estavam juntos e, com sorte, os sonhos se tornariam reais. Sorriu mais enquanto a inconsciência o tomava.

Os braços de Fred se abriram e acolheram seu irmão, trazendo-o para o lugar onde deveria estar e de onde nunca deveria ter saído: ao seu lado.

George agora poderia descansar em paz e Fred também.

* * *

**N/A: **Deixem reviews.


End file.
